The present invention relates to a method of improving device performance when a device is fabricated on a semiconductor film of resistivity and mobility, based in the electrical properties in the semiconductor film grown on a substrate of different material.
Prior art has not recognized the benefits that would be derived from orientation of semiconductor devices in semiconductor films in the direction of greatest carrier mobility. Such lack of recognition resulted in semiconductor device fabrication that failed to give optimum performance, for a given combination of film and substrate materials.